


The Hitman's Target

by DepressedViolet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Crime, Gangs, Guns, M/M, Sex, Torture, Violence, romamce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedViolet/pseuds/DepressedViolet
Summary: With limited time and information, Levi must eliminate his target or face brutality, however, his target turns out to be harder to assassinate than he had planned for.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter One.

NAME : YEAGER EREN  
AGE: 18  
HEIGHT: 170 CM  
WEIGHT: 63 KG  
EYE: GREEN  
HAIR: BROWN  
LOCATION: SHIGANSHINA  
REWARD: DISCLOSED.  
SENT BY ^V^V^V^V^V

Levi sighed softly, letting the file that contained a single piece of paper slip from his fingertips and onto Erwin's desk. "Is this really all I get?" he asked, turning to Erwin, who was adjusting the cuff of his off-white shirt by the doorway of their office. 

"You remember Grisha, yeah?"

"Of course."

"Looks just like 'em. You'll know when you see him."

"You say that like you've seen him recently."

"Well it has been awhile. I've heard he's still dense. It should be an easy task."

"Then why is the sender crossed out and the reward hidden."

"Because it doesn't matter who wants him dead and the reward might be determined on how you cover it and how quick." 

Levi pouted, leaning against the desk and resting his face in his hand. They were leaving for a major meeting in just two weeks, he wasn't exactly looking for work. Besides, Shiganshina wasn't exactly close, nor was it a small city. Erwin sauntered to him, his body frame almost twice the size as Levi's. He put his hands on the desk, hovering over Levi, his breath rancid, smelling of cigars and sausage. Though only in his late forties, Erwin carried himself much like a century old tanker. He was broad, and stiff. He shared little to no emotion, not even the joy of a smile. Levi looked at his eyebrows, refusing to look into the glazed, loveless eyes of his husband, not daring to be disappointed at the empty glare that would greet him. He rested both hands behind him on the desk, wishing Erwin would move so he could get a bag packed, but he had a bad feeling Erwin wasn't going to let him leave just yet. 

"I gotta check flights," Levi mumbled. 

Erwin slid his right hand from the desk and slowly rubbed it up Levi's arm. The rough patches on his palm caught slightly on the loose fibers of Levi long-sleeve shirt. Levi turned his head to the left, his gaze hitting the floor. He kept a straight face as Erwin's hand crept further, before resting on his shoulder, teasing the fabric away from his skin for a moment. Levi felt Erwin put his hand on his chin, and lift his head, but Levi kept his eyes to the floor. 

"Don't look so miserable," Erwin said, his voice low.

"I didn't need another fucking job."

"You've got a week, you'll be fine."

Levi looked into Erwin's eyes finally. "Seriously?"

"You're capable. I trained you for shit like this, so quit bitchin'."

Levi narrowed his eyes slightly but he knew better than talk back. Erwin took a step back, but only to grip onto Levi's arms and flip him around, slamming his small body into the desk. Levi coughed as the edge of the desk dug into his stomach. He felt the fabric of his shirt raise slightly, and cold hands hooked onto the waist of his pants. His pants were lowered below his ass, along with the loose boxers he was wearing. Both fabrics fell to the floor with minimal momentum. Levi groaned as his upper half was shoved down against the desk, his chin hitting the surface before he turned his head. 

Erwin's callouses scratched at Levi's skin as his hands rubbed the flesh of his ass cheeks. Levi resisted slightly, but knew he wouldn't be able to fight out of it. Sex was a weekly chore he was forced into. There was no intimacy anymore between them. They rarely kissed, never held hands, and Levi couldn't remember if they'd ever cuddled in their ten years of marriage, if you could really call it that. Not government official, but the two had gotten married when it benefitted them years back for Levi to join a certain organization that he still had never received access to. They'd had a wedding with nice suits and everything to celebrate with the new team, practically had sex on the dance floor. It was hard for Levi to believe they were once in love, or at least, he was.

Levi brought his hands up to him, resting them on the desk to use as a pillow. He clenched his hands together, his fingernails catching his cheek slightly. He tried to keep a straight face as Erwin thrusted his cock into Levi without much warning, and no foreplay. He'd never understood how Erwin could fuck him dry like he'd been doing the past couple years. Surely it didn't feel good for either of them, right? Still, Erwin thrusted himself into Levi, his hands pinning Levi to the desk, keeping him from wiggling around. Erwin grunted, sounding like a 60 year old smoker, with each thrust, slamming his body against Levi's. The edge of the desk dug further into Levi's stomach, certainly not a pleasuring pain. 

Levi closed his eyes peacefully. Sex only lasted a few minutes usually, and unfortunately through natural response it did turn Levi on. He took the time to fantasize about how life used to be. When he was in his teens getting high with Isabel, finding all of the spots on her body that loosened her. His early twenties, spent in a state of neutrality and emotionless days, only wishing useless days to pass. His late twenties, falling in love with Erwin. Being treated like the most precious thing on the planet. Rough sex every single night, howling into the late hours of the night. Those memories alone could make Levi bust. Getting married at 29. That's when everything seemed to start going wrong, not that anything was ever entirely right. 

Levi felt fingernails dig into his skin, and he grunted as Erwin thrusted him with a force that threatened to push him right off the other side of the desk. Levi's fingers curled, his nails digging into his own flesh. He coughed as his stomach was once against smashed into the edge of the desk when Erwin leaned his weight onto Levi's back. Levi tensed when Erwin pulled out, and remained on the desk for a minute while he watched Erwin pull his pants up from the corner of his eye. 

"You'd better check for flights," Erwin said as he began walking out of the office. 

"Yeah," Levi whispered to himself before climbing off the desk, cum slowly leaking from his ass. He'd have to shower before he left. 

-€- 

"Thanks," Levi said, running his fingers through his damp hair. 

"I still hate that haircut on you," Erwin said, putting down the clippers. 

"It make me look younger. The kids only 18." 

"Hm. When you get back I'll shave the top to. Don't want you at that meeting looking like an idiot." 

"Okay." 

Erwin left the bathroom, as he hadn't wanted to be in there in the first place. Levi had his undercut in his early twenties, and Erwin thought it was ridiculous back then. Levi grabbed a pair of scissors after parting his hair in the middle, and slowly started to snip away some of his longer strands. He  
didn't have to cut much, he never let his hair get too long, even though Erwin liked his hair past his shoulders. 

Before he'd gotten in the shower he booked a flight for 7 o'clock, so he felt rushed to get to the airport as it was close to 6 by now. He put his toothbrush, paste, face cleansers and anti-aging serum into a plastic bag, making sure to zip it tightly before going to the bedroom. He ripped the towel from his lower half and ran it through his hair quickly, before tossing it into the basket. He slipped on a pair of black jeans and a soft, black long sleeve shirt. He packed two pairs of a jeans and five shirts, as well as all seven pair of underwear and socks, folding everything as tightly as he could since he was only bringing a small suitcase to take onto the plane. He didn't have time to lose his luggage. He thought about packing more clothes since he had a tiny space for another shirt at least, but he knew he had more clothes in Maria. 

"Let's go," Levi called to Erwin as he walked out of the bedroom. He made a mental checklist in his mind. He had his toiletries, clothes, phone charger, headphones, wallet, accessories.

Erwin met him at the door, putting on his shoes. Levi slipped his brown leather jacket from the closet after Erwin left the house, and rushed out to the truck. He tossed his suitcase into the backseat before having to jump up into the passenger seat of the truck. Levi dug through the glove-compartment and pulled out a set of keys, jingling them for a moment. "Okay, let's go."


	2. Chapter Two.

Levi yawned just as his flight was announced. He stood, leaving his disgusting, half-empty airport coffee cup on the floor before he grabbed his suitcase. Since the flight had been a last minute booking, he had to get onto a flight that was packed on one of the smallest planes there was. Typically, more private flights were booked weeks before any travel, but there was no such luxury this time. His stomach knotted as he stepped onto the plane, but pressed on, shoving his suitcase in the overhead storage before sitting next to the window. At least he'd been able to get a window seat, not having to be bothered by people getting up to pee or walking down the isle. He sighed and rested his head back, letting the confusing buzz of Gravol and caffeine sink in.

The flight to Maria was only a couple of hours, and from Maria it was about a four hour drive to Shiganshina. Levi had booked a hotel in Shiganshina for a week whilst waiting for his flight, but he hoped it wouldn't take that long. He'd posted on a message board asking if anybody had any whereabouts on Eren Yeager, and an anonymous tip told him he worked at a bakery on the main road. Of course there were three bakeries on that road, but it was at least a starting to point to finding the kid. 

Levi gripped onto the armrest as the plane began to drive to the runway. Hundreds of flights in his lifetime and he was still not used to the feeling. He hated planes. He hated being in the sky. And he hated stressing about everything he had to do once he landed. He'd have to get a taxi to take him to the house him and Erwin had in Maria, find all his gear provided it wasn't looted, get something to eat, along with a pack of cigarettes. Just the thought of a cigarette made him more relaxed. Erwin hated when Levi smoked, claimed they made him smell and taste disgusting. Good. Levi didn't mind being unappealing to that man when he got back. 

The plane took off into the air with no problem, but Levi kept his eyes closed until the plane felt flat. He stared out the window, watching the city slowly drift out of view into nothing, and eventually just clouds. He used to hate the window seat. Seeing what was below them had always freaked him out, sometimes had made him sick, but now he didn't mind it so much. Of course practically overdosing on Gravol helped calm his stomach, but flying didn't bother his motion sickness as much as it did when he was younger. His first flight had thrown up three times, and the flight was only an hour. Erwin wasn't very impressed with him back then, saying he'd better "man up" soon. 

Levi felt his heart sink at the memory. Him, Erwin and Isabel were flying somewhere together, he couldn't remember where anymore. He was so nervous he'd left tiny bruises on Isabel's hands where his fingernails had dug into her beautiful skin. She patted his back every time he threw up, her sweet voice reassured him that he would be okay once they landed. 

Turbulence shook Levi from his mind, and he had to put his hand to his mouth to try and calm his nausea. After taking a few deep breaths, and with the turbulence only lasting a couple seconds he relaxed back into his seat. He continued to take deep breaths since his stomach was still knotted, but he knew he'd be fine. He hadn't actually thrown up on a flight in a while. He returned his gaze out the window, watching the world slowly becoming darker and darker. 

-€-

Levi walked out of the airport, into the biting wind. He raised his hand for a cab, and one pulled in instantly. He handed the driver two hundred-dollar bill, saying he didn't want to carpool, and gave him the address to the old house. The house was on the outskirts of Maria, which happened to be on the opposite side of the city. He had shut the driver down, saying he was too tired to talk without sounding like an asshole, which was partially true. The drive was about 45 minutes since the driver decided to waste time going through the heart of the city instead of circling round the outside. Levi didn't mind too much, he planned on spending the night in Maria regardless.

Levi slammed the taxi trunk shut and waved to the driver. He stepped onto the sidewalk, but the sight of the house left him paralyzed for a moment. There was nothing unique about the house. The siding was a light light blue colour, two stories tall with white windows. The lawn was grossly overgrown and half-dead, and the bushes by the steps were beyond dead. There was a single car garage at the back of the lot with a long driveway leading to it. The garage had bullet-proof windows and locks that were almost impossible to pick, but without that knowledge it looked like an average garage much like the others on the block. He loved the Maria house. It was average, and simple. He missed that feeling. 

Levi hesitated on each of the multiple locks on the front door, hearing the click of each lock, followed by rattling keys to the next one. His stomach was churning. It had been years since he'd been back to the Maira house. After the fifth lock Levi swing his keys into his palm, reached for the handle, and swung the door open. He ignored the chill on his back as he entered the house, locking every lock behind him. He grabbed the handle of his suitcase, and walked passed the barren living area. Down the hall he swung a right and found himself stuck in the doorway of the bedroom. 

Two wooden nightstands rested beside a basically new king sized bed. Across from the bed was a dresser with a wood-tone so similar, but the off colour had also bothered Levi. There was a large closet beside the door that took up the length of the wall, though half of that closet was used to store things other than clothes. There was a large window in front of him, but it was covered with a thick black sheet, which only let in the slightest amount of light during the day. Levi didn't need light to remember this room. 

Levi caught his breath, and flipped the light switch on. The room felt foreign, but looked too familiar. With a soft sigh, he brought his suitcase over to the dresser, and opened the top drawer, where his and Erwin's underwear and socks were. He pulled off his clothes, goosebumps forming around his entire body from the chill of the stale air. He slipped on a pair of Erwins underwear, since they were larger and looser, and folded his clothes up, placing them on top of his suitcase. 

He walked down the hall to the thermostat, and cranked the heat up. He let his hand rest on the thermostat for a moment, listening to the hum of the house as it began to kick in. He had to shake away his thoughts before heading to the bathroom. The thin layer of dust would have bothered him if he wasn't so tired. He thought about tidying up the house tomorrow, but there was no point. He wasn't staying long enough to let his OCD steal his sleep.

He pulled the blankets off the bed, and folded them. He set them on the floor, smoothing out any wrinkles before opening the closet to pick a new blanket that would be just as stale, but hopefully not as dusty. He found his hand on the rough fabric of a bull proof jacket, and pulled it from a box. He didn't need to read the box to know it was Isabel's jacket. He sighed softly before shoving the jacket back into the box, and pushing the box away. In the next box was blankets, and he pulled one out. He crawled into the bed, and curled up, tucking the blanket under his feet. 

There was no time for reminiscing. He'd leave the house again in the morning, a long drive to Shiganshina. He'd get to the hotel, pay a certain asshole a visit for some drugs, find Eren, and take him out. Go back home to Trost. Nothing else. A simple job. A long sigh left Levi's chest, as his body relaxed into the mattress. Memories continued to flood his mind, but he let them pass. His stomach growled, reminding him he'd forgotten to find something to eat, but he didn't care. He'd gone weeks without food, he knew he'd be fine. He brushed aside his thoughts and stomach pains, curling slightly. He exhaled fully, and felt himself sink into the mattress, where sleep began to grip at him. He always slept more peacefully alone.


	3. Chapter Three

Levi groaned at the sound of his phone ringing, but he was quick to answer, figuring it would be Erwin asking him where he was. 

"Hey," Levi said, his voice exposing the fact he'd just woken up. 

"Morning." 

"Morning," Levi groaned and sat up, looking to the window to see the faintest light peeking through. 

"Are you in Maria still?" 

"Yep," Levi said, crawling out of the bed and stumbling down the hall to the bathroom. "Going to leave in a few minutes." 

"There's a couple tips on your message board. One says uh, he works at a bakery on the main road, and the other says he lives with a couple people in an apartment."

"Oh, great," Levi mumbled to himself, as he'd muted his phone while he pissed. "I'll find him," Levi assured as he put his phone to his ear with his shoulder to wash his hands. 

"I know you will." 

Levi pulled his phone away from his face for a moment to check the time, luckily it was only 7:46. He had been worried it was closer to noon. "I'm going to get ready to head out." 

"Sounds good. Call me when you're in Shiganshina." 

"Okay." 

Levi got dressed before digging through the closet for things he'd need for the job. He pulled out a large suitcase and ripped it open, to find it still full of different handguns and ammo. He mentally fist bumped himself and started to pull a couple from the bag. He only grabbed one pistol, as he knew there were more in his vehicle, and two revolvers, one of which was far more scratched up. Levi's finger teased at the trigger, his eyes relaxing against the reduced shine of the metal. When was the last time he shot? Levi found his finger jerking against the trigger, the revolver clicking. He sighed softly and flipped the safety on before loading it, shaking his head. He hoped he wouldn't be too trigger happy when he saw Eren. He placed the guns onto the floor for now, and started to look for his bullet-proof jacket, or at least, one of them. He wanted to find his newest one Erwin had got him right before they left Maria to go live in Trost. It didn't take him long to find it, and he squeezed it, along with his guns and ammo into his little suitcase. He thought about looking for a bigger case and packing more clothes, but he didn't care at that point. He needed to get going.

Levi didn't waste any more time in the house. He'd turned the heat back down as low as it went, and with his suitcase he left through the back door. The garage had three separate locks, two of which needed a code, and one needed a fingerprint. Levi only had one fingerprint left, which was his left pinky finger, and that one was half gone as well. The rest had been burned off many, many years ago. 

He ran his fingers against the body of his pickup truck, cringing at the thin layer of dust that had caked onto it over the years. He climbed into the backseat first, double-checking that supplies were still inside. The garage didn't look like it had been broken into, Maria was a pretty safe place, but he felt the need to check. There was a duffle bag on the floor filled to the zipper with guns, ammo, and basic first aid, and some old clothes. He nodded to himself before climbing into the driver's seat, and starting the truck. 

Levi's boney fingers wrapped around the leather steering wheel and he lent back into the seat, feeling the hun of the truck as it roared to life. Back in Trost Erwin always drove, and they had a smaller SUV there. Levi hadn't done a solo mission in years, and he hadn't driven in even longer. The radio chattered to life softly, and he was quick to turn it to the CD option. He knew he had a classical CD in there still. 

Before getting onto the highway, Levi grabbed a coffee, as the place he went to somehow didn't have tea, as well as a breakfast sandwich. He stopped at a gas station for a pack of cigarettes, and topped up the truck which only took a few extra bucks. He wouldn't dare smoke in the truck, so he lent again the hood, leaning his head back as the nicotine flooded through his system, relaxing every muscle he had. He missed smoking. Even the taste was enjoyable for him. He set a tiny goal for himself to only smoke the one pack during his job, but he already knew he'd be buying another in just a few days. He didn't care that Erwin would smell it on him. 

-€-

It was too early for Levi to check into his hotel when he was just outside Shiganshina, but he only had a couple hours to waste before then. He stopped at a gas station just outside the city, to fill up, and to fix up. He'd brought disinfectant wipes with him, and used them to wipe down the little counter and sink before setting down a small bag. He pulled out a pair of brown-coloured contacts from that bag, and was quick to pop them into his eyes. He had to blink for a minute to adjust, since he hadn't worn contacts in a few months. He brushed his teeth to rid himself of coffee breath. He'd be grabbing a tea when he got into the city. He smoothed his hair back just with his fingers, and left the bathroom. He had a couple other accessories he could put on, but decided against them for the time being, as fake piercings were uncomfortable as hell. 

Upon entering the city, Levi was extra cautious of his driving. The cops in Shiganshina were ruthless with random pullovers and stop checks. He'd avoid the main roads if he could. He couldn't even begin to imagine the shit he'd be in if he got arrested. He doubted Erwin would even bother to get him out. Levi slammed on the brakes to avoid running a red light as he snapped from his thoughts. He figured if he got jailed he'd kill himself at the first opportunity, but he had to keep a clear mind, or his fears would become a reality. He sighed harshly, his fingers gripping the steering wheel painfully tight. He cursed under his breath and relaxed slightly in his seat again as the light turned green. 

Levi found himself driving down a familiar road without thought, and he pulled over in front of a beautifully kept pale yellow house with dying rose bushes, as the weather was getting cool at night. He wondered if she still lived there. He pulled up his message board quick, and read an anonymous comment saying, "I'll tell you what I know." Levi scoffed. He knew exactly which asshole would say that, but he felt a wave of relief at being invited. He was confident that said asshole would actually give him some useful tips. He shoved his phone into his pocket, and hopped out of the truck. He opened the back door, and swiftly pulled a pistol from the duffel bag, and shoved it in the back of his pants after making sure it was loaded and safe. He didn't plan on having a shootout, but it never hurt to have a loaded gun. 

His legs became weak as he walked up to the house, and his hand started to shake as he knocked. He was dreading who would answer, whether it was her or a stranger. 

"Rivaille!!!" 

Levi's eyes snapped up, and his face was pulled to her chest. Levi cringed, and instantly tried to fight away. "Hey Hange," he mumbled. 

"Come in! Come in!" she cheered. Grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside. "What are you doing here? Are you alone? Of course you're alone that's why you're here. Do you want some tea?" 

"Sure." 

Levi glanced around the house as he followed Hange into the kitchen. The place hadn't changed since the last time he was there. She had the same pictures, same beige furniture, same knickknacks. He sighed softly at the dust collecting on her pictures and television. He'd have to offer to clean for her, since he had nothing else to do. 

"What are you in the city for?" Hange asked as she set up her kettle. 

"Eren Yeager," Levi said with a sigh as he sat at her kitchen table. 

"Oooh, that's strange. Who sent that?" Hange joined him at the table. 

"It was crossed out. I told Erwin that was suspicious as fuck but he brushed me off." Levi shrugged. "So whatever. I guess it doesn't matter as long as I get paid, especially with the timing." 

"Yeah our organizational is in a couple weeks. I'm surprised Erwin was okay with you going."

"Maybe he sent the job, who knows," Levi chuckled, before fearing the possibility of that being true. 

"No, after Grisha died he seemed pretty content." 

"I think he's the only one who let go that fast." 

"Absolutely. I'd love nothing more than to rip his eyes out with my bare hands." 

Levi looked into Hange's eyes for the first time since he'd arrived. Her left eye was closed, with a little crusty clinging to her tear duct. She'd had a couple drops of acid dripped into her eye way back when. Levi didn't blame her for wanting to take Grisha's vision. He wanted to do far worse to the man. A small piece of him refused to believe Grisha was actually dead. They'd been told in a simple letter, to send their regards, as he died of a heart attack. Levi found that punishment far too weak. Grisha deserved to be raped and tortured by Levi himself. He wished he could go back in time and get his revenge. 

An hour passed before Levi checked the time. There was another tip on his message board, stating that Eren was seen at work today. The tip seemed fake, as it hadn't specified where he worked specifically, but it was good to know if it was true. He gave Hange a proper hug before leaving, rubbing her back softly and leaning his chin on her shoulder. 

"Call me when you're going to leave the city. If you have time we'll have tea again."

"Yeah," Levi nodded. "It was good to see you." 

Hange gave him her wide smile. "Don't be a stranger!" 

He lit a smoke before getting into the truck, but he lent against the door. His stomach began to churn as he flicked the butt onto the road and stepped on it. He wasn't ready to go visit the next person, but he knew he'd never be ready. He drove slowly down the streets, and crept slower when he got to the "sketchy" part of the city, though he wasn't afraid. If anything the others should only be afraid of him and the AK in the back. He pulled into an alley, and parked in the abandoned bank parking lot. He ripped open the glove compartment and grabbed two pocket-knives, quickly shoving them into the sides of his shoes, he couldn't be too careful around here. 

He dialed Erwin’s number, feeling a lump creep into his throat as it rang. 

“Hey,” Erwin answered. 

“I’m about to meet up with Church, so if you don’t hear from me in an hour assume I’m dead.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

There was a slight pause. “Call me when you’re out.” 

“I will.” 

“Okay. Bye.” 

The call ended before Levi said bye, though his voice had been too quiet for his phone to pick up anyway. “Love you too,” he mumbled, sarcasm coating his words. 

'Knock, knock-knock-knock, pause, knock-knock.' Levi chanted in his head as he knocked on the cool steel door of the abandoned, or, "repurposed" bank. The mail slot creaked open, and a deep voice asked for his name, and who he was coming to see. 

Levi sighed. "Rivaille. Here for Church, Furlan." 

The door opened, and Levi was quick to step inside. The guard was wearing all black, and a balaclava that only displayed his eyes, which were black from contacts. 

"Do you have any weapons on you?"

"Pistol in the back and two knives. I'm not giving them to you," Levi answered honestly. He knew lying would get him frisked and then beat with his own gun.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Has he moved recently?"

"Nope."

"Then yup," Levi sighed, and turned away from the guard. 

Furlan stayed in an office on the top floor, figuring he was safer up there. The halls were dimly lit by the emergency lights and the sunlight that peeked through constantly closed curtains. Levi didn’t need light to see the amount of dirt and drywall dust on the floor, nor the bullet holes and blood stains on the walls. Furlan’s office, the largest, was in the middle of the hall on the top floor, but the rest of the hall was blocked off by tables and chair stacked to the ceiling. Typically there was a guard protecting that door, so if anybody was trying to sneak in, gunshots would be heard before they could get to Church, but nobody was there. Levi wondered if the guard was in the washroom. He didn’t feel like waiting, and grabbed the handle, swinging the door open swiftly. Him and Furlan locked eyes immediately, and guns were instantly pointed up to him. Levi tensed slightly, his arm reaching back slightly for his pistol, though he knew he’d be shot a hundred times before he even got one shot out. 

“Rivaille!” Furlan cheered, his face lighting up with genuine delight. 

“Hey,” Levi mumbled, his eyes narrowed and scanning the room to see if anybody was fiddling their trigger. 

“Guns down. My dear friend, come sit.” 

“Thanks,” Levi said as the guns around the room were pointed at the floor. He slid slowly towards Furlan’s desk, and sat in the aged brown leather chair in front of him. 

“What are you here for, mister Rivaille?” 

“I need info on Yeager,” Levi sighed. “Did you not invite me?” 

Furlan smirked. “I did. He works nine-to-six, Monday-to-Friday at Titan’s Goods. I had an assistant looking for him last week, she told me that, so take what I say with some salt.” 

“Why was he being looked for last week?” 

“Didn’t ask,” Furlan shrugged. “Who’s after the kid?” 

“It was disclosed,” Levi sighed. 

“Erwin then?” 

Levi shook his head. “He wouldn’t send me on a job this close to our organizational.” 

“I think he would. Man’s a bigger prick than you.” 

“The kettle still calls the pot black.” 

The tension in the room grew tenfold. 

“Do you need anything for the job?” Furlan asked calmly, though his jaw was tensed. 

“I’ll take a couple Xanax, and cyanide.

Furlan opened an office drawer, and slammed two long white pills onto his desk. Levi cursed in his mind that he had flinched. Furlan pulled out a small bag, which had a few tiny, white square-shaped pills inside, and he set it down softly. “How are you paying today?” he asked. 

“By not putting a bullet in your fucking skull,” Levi said, his voice teetering anger, as he grabbed the pills from Furlan’s desk. Levi stood, but when he turned, there was a guard in front of him blocking the doorway. 

“Let him pass,” Furlan said with a defeated sigh. 

The guard moved almost instantly, and Levi left the room, making sure to slam the door before running down the hall to get out of the bank. He didn’t care how suspicious he’d look rushing out, he was more worried about Furlan ordering him to be shot before he could get out. He ran to the truck, starting it instantly and backing out of the parking spot. He dialed Erwin’s number, put it on speaker, and shoved his phone in between his legs. 

“Hey,” Erwin answered. 

Levi took a shaken deep breath. “I’m out, on my way to my hotel.” 

“Good. Did Furlan have anything for you?” 

“The kid’s hours and workplace. Going to go find him tomorrow.” 

“That was nice of him.” 

“Yeah, I was surprised to. I’ll call you later.” 

“Okay.” 

Levi hung up his phone and tossed it onto the passenger seat so he could focus on his driving, which had been a little chaotic. He took a nice deep breath, and his fingers relaxed on the wheel. He wasn’t sure why his nerves had been so shot. Presumably because he hadn’t been on a solo job for a while. He pulled over on a basic street, with houses that looked up kept enough to look safe, hopped from the truck and lit another cigarette. His new goal was to make the pack last the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long-ass story and I’m so excited :) I can’t promise fast uploads but I’ll do my best. Kudos and comments will definitely keep me motivated to write faster, I love writing for people more than writing for myself.


End file.
